Such An Easy Target
by L lawliet vs Kira
Summary: Break is bored after thinking over life and decides to mess with Oz again, only this time it's not just provoking him. Break/Oz, one-shot! Rating because i'm just like that :D please review!


Title: Such an Easy Target

A/N: Alright, so this is my first fanfic with any kind of romance or anything and it's also my first fanfic that's not about an OC I made; so please go easy on me, but if you have any advice that you think might help with my writing, or you noticed something wrong, I'd love it if you told me! So, here's the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "Pandora Hearts" or any of the characters. They belong to Jun Mochizuki who I (obviously) am not. I only own my horrible writing and idea for this fanfic.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy love) don't like, don't read, and possibly slight OOCness

Break was sitting on the couch eating another lollipop and letting his mind wander. He thought about his village and what had happened to it, about how he would be lucky to last another year, but somehow though his mind always ended up on a certain blond. He twisted the pink lollipop between his fingers, looking at it expressionlessly.

That boy was quite troublesome and was always happy in the worst of situations: how, when he found out Gilbert had been adopted by Nightray, he had still run after Gilbert, happy even though his best friend had betrayed him, and what he had said when he found out Break's real name and about his past, how he didn't think lowly of him like others might have. That alone somehow made Break himself feel happy.

Break looked to his shoulder, looking for the little blue skinned doll. Slight surprise covered his features as he noticed Emily was not there. "I must have dropped her coming out of the cupboard this morning," he thought aloud. He turned his head toward the doorway as he heard footsteps coming from that way. The small blond came into view looking down at something in his hands, before he looked up at the white-haired clown and let out a small chuckle.

"You dropped Emily," said Oz as he approached the hatter. He held out his hand holding the little chestnut haired doll. Break slowly took the doll from the younger boy's hand and set her on the table next to him. A smirk crept on his face as he looked back to the little Vessalius, and he pat the spot next to him on the couch for Oz to sit. Oz sat down with a bit of uncertainty.

"Gilbert and Alice-san went to get food for dinner, ne?" Break asked, holding his hand over his mouth, his oversized sleeve covering most of his hand.

"Yeah, Alice wanted to go with him to get meat."

"Kukuku, you really shouldn't leave those two alone; they'll end up fighting again." Break said with a chuckle.

"I suppose, but there really isn't anything I can do to stop them," said Oz with a small smile. The older male tugged on Oz's red tie, pulling him closer. Blood red met emerald as their faces became only inches apart; Oz's face flushed noticeably at this, but he made no attempt to pull away.

"Oz-kuns face is going all red~!" Break exclaimed cheerfully, making Oz blush more. Break chuckled before closing the gap between the two. Oz gasped in shock: Break was kissing him! Break smirked into the kiss and tugged harder on the tie, pulling Oz even closer. Oz was hesitant, but, after a bit, he gave in and joined in the kiss. When Break pulled away, the younger boy's face was crimson.

They heard someone coming, so the clown pulled away from him, and Oz tried to stop blushing before Alice burst through the door holding a bag full of apples, meat. and bread, Gilbert following behind holding many bags full of food.

"Oz! We got meat!" Alice said as she pointed at him, as if expecting him to do something.

"That's great, Alice." Oz replied, smiling slightly.

"The stupid rabbit made me carry most of it!" Gilbert yelled as he put the bags down on the table.

"Shut up, seaweed head!" Alice glared at Gilbert before grinning and walking away

"I'm not a seaweed head!" Gilbert yelled back. He let out a sigh, then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'll be outside if you need me." Gilbert walked back out the door, slamming it behind him. Break chuckled and stood up.

"I must return to the Rainsworth Manor for now. Miss Sharon and I have something we must investigate involving another chain." Break said, before he walked out of the room, leaving a still blushing Oz behind.

That boy was such an easy target.


End file.
